un accident qui fini plutôt bien!
by Shini-cat
Summary: [défit de Noan sur le forum Cadavre Exquis]comment ont peu rencontrait son idole grace à un accident...1x2!


**Titre:** Un accident qui finit...plutôt bien!

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** 1x2 et un Solo x Wufei en arrière plan

**Genre:** certains, comme ma soeur, pourraient dire « Guimauve »

**Résumer:** comment un simple accident peut vous permettre de rencontrer votre idole

**Bêta:** Gayana, toujours !!

**Disclamer:** Y son pas a moi...snif :(

Ceci est un défit !! de Noan du forum Cadavre Exquis!!

**Le coin de la bêta:**

_Une Os vraiment sympa. _

_Je suis contente de t'avoir fait connaître ce défi ça t'as bien inspiré apparemment. _

_Et puis j'aime bien le fait qu'elle soit aussi longue, ça permet de bien se mettre dans l'ambiance et dans la peau des personnages. _

_Bonne lecture _

_Gayana_

Un accident qui fini...plutôt bien!

Salut tout le monde, je m'appelle Duane (2) Maxwell, plus souvent appelé Duo. J'ai dix-neuf ans et je suis passionné de voitures et autres engins à roues. Je passe tous mes week-ends au circuit qu'il y a à quelques centaines de mètres de chez moi. J'ai d'ailleurs toute une collection de voitures que j'ai mis dans une vitrine dans ma chambre. J'en prends grand soin. J'exaspère ma mère, car tout mon argent de poche passe dans des voitures de collection...miniature les voitures, hein!!

J'ai des posters de pilotes et ils sont tous plus mignons les uns que les autres, mais aucun ne dépasse HEERO YUY, mon idole dans ce domaine! Ce mec est un véritable dieu vivant...

Quoi!! Je vous ai pas dit!!! Je suis gay, voilà c'est fait !! Et mes parents le savent et s'en fiche le temps que je suis heureux. Et puis, ce serait la poêle qui se fout du chaudron: mon père était aussi Gay que moi avant de rencontrer ma mère!!

Donc, je disais, ce mec est un véritable dieu de vingt ans!! J'en suis même tombé amoureux! C'est pour dire!

Enfin, assez parlé de moi, parlons un peu de ma famille!!

Mon père travail comme vétérinaire dans une animalerie, lui adore les animaux! Mon père est gentil, quand quelque chose ne va pas il est toujours là pour m'écouter. Il aime aussi les voitures, sauf qu'il privilégie les animaux dans son métier. Lui est capable de soigner un animal blessé avec seulement quelques ingrédients naturels, de la mousse, des feuilles et des morceaux de bois (j'ai vu ça dans « trente millions d'amis ») et moi je suis capable de réparer une moto ou une voiture avec seulement quelques outils!!

Ma mère, elle, est infirmière dans l'hôpital du centre ville. D'après ses supérieurs elle est très douée et n'a jamais laissé quelqu'un mourir, sauf ceux où ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire! Elle est un peu plus sévère que mon père mais sinon, c'est un ange descendu sur terre. Si je dis qu'elle est plus sévère que mon père, c'est parce qu'elle désapprouve la jolie vitrine qu'il y a dans ma chambre, ou plutôt ce qu'il y a dedans!! Elle n'est pas du tout fana de voitures, elle préfère même le vélo. D'après elle, ça pollue moins. Je suis d'accord avec elle, rassurez-vous, je me soucie aussi de notre bonne vieille terre!! Mais la voiture est quand même pratique!! Vous vous voyez revenir du magasin chargé comme une mule avec des sacs que vous avez déjà du mal à mettre dans votre coffre de voiture tellement y'en a!! Surtout sur un vélo!!!!

Pour finir, il y a mon frère, Solo!! Ce mec est une vrai plaie, à quatorze ans, ce gosse a déjà fait les quatre cents coups, si ce n'est pas le double!! Il est encore pire que moi à son âge!! Il m'a fait tourner en bourrique plus d'une fois en me volant mon cher poster de mon Hee-Chan!! Il est en troisième et a malgré tout de très bonnes notes! Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire d'autres...AH, si!! Il est aussi Gay que moi et il sort avec un certain Wufei. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à moi qu'il l'a rencontré puisque je suis ami avec sa soeur, Hilde! Jeune fille adorable, quoiqu'un peu collante et mère poule à mon goût!

Voilà on a fait le tour de ma petite famille!!

Duo se leva de son lit et descendit après que son père l'ait appelé. Aujourd'hui ils vont au circuit. Et une fois de plus, son idole va être sur la piste. Il est tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne voit pas que son lacet est défait et s'il n'était pas au bas des marches où son père l'attendait, il se serait fait sûrement très mal, et aurait loupé, la seule fois du mois où Heero Yuy concourait dans sa ville. Il remercia son père quand il le releva.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais encore?!! Demanda son père avec un sourire.

-Tu devrais le savoir!! Répondit Duo en grognant.

-Laisse-moi deviner...Il a les yeux bleus, les cheveux en bataille, pire que la première guerre mondial, d'après les médias il a un caractère de cochon...

-...et son nom est écrit en gros sur la porte du circuit automobile!! Termina sa mère en entrant dans le salon.

Duo bouda pour la forme, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il ADORAIT ses parents!!

-Bon, arrêtes de bouder, on va être en retard et on va rater le début de la course opposant Trowa Barton à Heero Yuy!

La mauvaise humeur du garçon était partie et il dit des étoiles dans les yeux:

-Aaaaah, les deux meilleurs pilotes que je n'ai jamais vu!! Ils sont trop mignons!! Et là il prit une expression épouvanté en s'exclamant: tu t'imagines si je m'étais fait mal en tombant!!! Je ne l'aurais jamais vu !!! Parce qu'il aurait pu avoir un accident le lendemain il aurait pu ne plus pouvoir piloter ou pire mourir!! Dépêches-toi PAPA!!!! Cria-t-il de l'extérieure alors qu'il sortait comme une bombe de la maison pour courir à la voiture.

A l'intérieur, les deux adultes fixaient la porte sans dire un mot, une expression plus que perplexe sur le visage.

Un ange passa... suivit des deux éclats de rire des adultes qui étaient pliés en deux. Une tête châtaigne passa timidement la porte et demanda:

-...Bah, quoi, qu'est ce que vous avez à rire, tout les deux?

Le père reprit son souffle avant de répondre:

-Rien, rien, c'est juste que je me demandais comment tu faisais pour toujours imaginer les pires situations!!

Duo haussa les épaules et retourna à la voiture suivit de son père.

Le peu de trajet se passa sous les gloussements du père et les grognements du fils.

Une fois qu'ils furent près de la barrière, ils attendirent le départ qui ne fut donné que quelques minutes plus tard. Duo pu admirer les voitures passer à une vitesse folle.

Mais ses yeux suivaient plus particulièrement une voiture Bleu nuit. La voiture qui était en première position.

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! VAS-Y !!!!!!! Cria Duo en coeur avec d'autres spectateurs quand les voitures passèrent devant eux.

-Yuy est en première position, avec derrière lui, Barton...annonça le présentateur.

Avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, Duo regarda les voitures passer et repasser.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un détail sur la piste lui fasse froncer les sourcils. Il plissa les yeux avant de les écarquiller d'horreur et de pousser un hurlement. Il se leva d'un bon et se rendit aux écuries auquel on pouvait accéder en contournant les gradins. Malheureusement arrivé à la porte, on lui refusa l'entrée. Lles écuries étant réservées aux participants et leurs équipes techniques. Il eut beau dire et répéter qu'un accident allait arriver s'ils n'arrêtaient pas immédiatement le pilote Heero Yuy, mais rien à faire, il ne le laissèrent pas passer. Jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme bruit de tôle froissé retentisse dans tout le circuit et que des hurlements de terreur ne leur percent les tympans.

Il se précipita à la suite du garde et débouchèrent sur les portes de l'écurie, celles qui donnaient sur la piste, pour voir un spectacle plus qu'impressionnant.

Un amas de ferrailles reposait pas loin des portes des écuries, de la fumée s'en échappant et plusieurs personne étaient autour.Duo s'y précipita mais fut, une fois de plus, retenu par le garde. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans les gradins pour voir pratiquement tout le monde parler entre eux, les mains sur la bouche ou autres positions ou expressions faciales bizarres. Il se retourna lorsqu'un médecin passa près de lui. Il regarda de loin les médecins dégager avec précaution le corps de l'homme des amas de ferrailles. Au loin, le pilote ne paressait pas en très bon état et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand la civière passa à coté de lui. Il avait le visage ensanglanté et à certains endroits des taches de sang apparaissaient sur le fin drap qui le recouvrait. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna pour tomber sur deux yeux identiques aux siens: améthyste! Son père !

Il se jeta dans ses bras, en pleure.

-Shhhh... Duo, calmes-toi, il va s'en sortir d'après les médecins... Il ne put terminer sa phrase car un policier les interrompit pour leurs poser des questions.

-Excusez-moi, messieurs, mais un garde m'a dit qu'un des spectateurs a voulu les prévenir et qu'il avait refusé de le laisser passer, je suppose que c'est toi, ce jeune homme? Demanda-t-il en regardant Duo.

Il hocha la tête, se redressa et essuya ses yeux rougit par ses pleures.

-Oui, c'est moi. Répondit Duo d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il allait y avoir un accident.

-J'ai vu quelque chose tomber sur la piste, juste devant nos gradins et j'ai remarqué un boulon qui était, à l'origine, sur les roues. Si il a eu un accident, ça veut dire que les autres sont également tombés! (1) Répondit Duo en reniflant.

-Du sabotage, peut-être? Demanda le père de Duo.

-Sans doute, si la voiture avait été bien contrôlée, cet accident n'aurait jamais eu lieu!! S'exclama Duo en fronçant les sourcils. Il se retourna vers son père quand un léger bruit lui vint aux oreilles. Son père fit un petit sourire d'excuse et s'éloigna pour répondre à son portable. Lorsqu'il décrocha se fut pour entendre la voix de sa femme:

-_Chéri, je viens d'être appelé à l'Hôpital pour une urgence. Comment va Duo? _

-Bien, ma Chérie, il a un peu pleuré! répondit David.

_-Je comprends, le pauvre!! _

-Surtout qu'on aurait pu empêcher cet accident si seulement on l'avait écouté!! Soupira-t-il.

_-Pourquoi?_ demanda-t-elle.

-Hé bien visiblement, il avait vu quelque chose, un truc sur la piste et il a tout de suite couru aux écuries. Ils ont refusé de le laisser passer, et il n'a rien pu faire!!

_-Je te laisse chéri, je suis à l'hôpital, fait un gros bisou à Duo de ma part!! Je t'aime mon chéri!!_

-Je t'aime aussi, à plus tard. Répondit David avant de raccrocher et de rejoindre son fils désormais seul.

-Viens, on va à l'Hôpital. Dit son père en lui posant une main sur l'épaule et lui offrant un sourire réconfortant.

Duo hocha simplement la tête et suivit son père jusqu'à la voiture. Pendant le trajet, David n'arrêta pas de jeter des coups d'oeils tristes sur son fils. Il avait le coude sur le rebord de la vitre et des larmes qui roulaient de temps en temps sur les joues. Ses yeux ne reflétait que peur et douleur.

Il se gara sur le parking et avant qu'il n'ait pu éteindre le moteur, Duo était déjà sortit de la voiture et courrait vers le bâtiment. Il le retrouva dans la salle d'attente les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine les bras entourant ces derniers et la tête dans lesdits genoux. Il s'assit à ses côtés et attira son fils dans ses bras, lequel abandonna sa position initiale pour les bras réconfortant de son père.

Ils attendirent plusieurs heures avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne les rassurer. Quelle ne fut la surprise de Duo quand il découvrit, que cette infirmière était sa mère!!

Duo se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans ses bras pour savoir qu'elle était l'état de son amour. Sa mère le rassura comme elle put. De toute façon il était hors de danger, mais dans un coma léger, le choc ayant été violent. Ils durent attendre encore un peu pour pouvoir allez le voir, les médias ne les ayant pas aidés du tout.

Quand Duo pu enfin entrer grâce à sa mère, les parents du garçon étant parti, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa sa main sur celle de l'endormi.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pas pu l'empêcher, alors que je savais, je savais ce qui allait se passer! Souffla pitoyablement Duo en serrant légèrement presque tendrement la main du pilote.

Un silence s'installa, seul les petits "BIP" le rompant.

- Réveilles-toi. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais moi, je tiens à toi. Il serra un peu plus la main dans la sienne. Des larmes commencèrent à affluer dans ses magnifiques yeux, les brouillant un peu. Il se pencha et posa sa tête sur son torse que la respiration levait et baissait doucement.

Deux voir trois heures s'écoulèrent avant que les "BIP" ne sois plus rapides et que le torse du blessé ne se soulève plus rapidement. Duo écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête pour être accueillit par deux yeux cobalts flous. Le pilote haussa faiblement un sourcil, comme pour dire "Qui t'es toi, je te connais pas!!". Duo eut un sourire soulagé. Il leva la main et voulu la poser sur sa joue, quand il se rappela que lui l'aimait, mais que le pilote, lui, ne le connaissait même pas. Ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse un bref instant avant qu'il n'offre un pauvre sourire.

-Tu es réveillé, enfin! Dit Duo en se levant. A ce moment, un infirmier entra dans la chambre. Il lui demanda de sortir pour qu'il puisse examiner le jeune pilote. Il rejoignit son père qui était toujours dans la salle d'attente. Il entra avec un petit sourire de soulagement. Son père lui rendit. Il s'assit à coté de lui et resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il en fut sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard par son père qui lui demanda doucement, comme pour ne pas le déranger:

-Alors, comment va-t-il?

-Bien, il vient de se réveiller. Il a fait une drôle de tête quand il m'a vu. Dit Duo avec un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux, se rappelant que son amour était voué à l'échec. Mais une fois de plus, il fut coupé, non pas par des policiers, mais par les parents du pilote. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux bruns, lui arrivant au milieu du dos, les yeux d'un magnifique bleu cobalt lui demanda:

-Etes-vous le jeune homme qui a avertit le gardien que mon fils allait avoir un accident?

Duo hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. La vieille femme (bon elle est pas si vieille, mais j'allais pas mettre la jeune, elle a passé le stade où on appel quelqu'un 'jeune' ) souri. Elle s'avança et lui serra chaleureusement la main.

-Je vous remercie de vous faire du souci pour lui. Je suis sa mère, Kotori.

Duo hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Les médecins m'ont dit que tu semblait te faire beaucoup de souci? Pourquoi? Demanda innocemment la vieille femme. Duo, lui, piqua un phare monumental et bredouilla:

-Heuuuu... bin, en faite... je... enfin, je suis ... Z'êtes sur que vous voulez le savoir m'dame? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en se ratatinant sur son siège et une petite moue adorable sur le visage.

Kotori pouffa, la main devant sa bouche, et rassura le jeune homme:

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, mais je suis ici à la demande de Heero-kun. Il a demandé à voir le jeune homme qu'il y avait à son chevet quand il s'est réveillé. D'après les médecins tu étais encore dans la salle d'attente, alors je suis venue te chercher!! Si tu veux y retourner, tu peux. Mais j'aimerais te demander un service? Demanda-t-elle. Duo hocha la tête (Duo: j'ai l'impression de faire que ça! Je suis muet où quoi?!) En signe d'approbation.

-Tu voudrais bien rester près de lui, il a tendance à ne pas écouter ceux qui l'entourent, et il serait capable de se lever et ce n'est vraiment pas recommandé pour son bras cassé et ses autres blessures.

Duo accepta de jouer les gardes malades avec joie. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il partit vers la chambre pendant que son père retournait chez eux, pour revenir le chercher le soir même vers 20h à l'heure où les visites se termine.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour découvrir Heero appuyé contre la tête de lit entrain de lire un livre. Il releva la tête à son entrée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il prit une chaise et s'assit au chevet du jeune homme et demanda:

-Tu voulais me voir?

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu ne crois pas? Que faisais-tu dans ma chambre? Je ne te connais même pas?

-Je suis celui qui a tenté de te sauver la vie! Alors tu es prié d'utiliser un autre ton, okay? Grogna Duo en fronçant les sourcils. Ca avait beau être son idole, il n'acceptait pas qu'il lui parle de cette façon.

Heero hocha la tête.

-Mais il n'empêche que je suis quand même à l'hostau!! Répondit Heero.

-On ne m'a pas écouté!! Et si c'est pour m'engueler avec toi, je préfère partir!! S'exclama-t-il en commençant à se mettre en colère. Il voulut se lever mais il fut retenu par une main sur son épaule.

-Ce que je te demandait c'est: pourquoi es-tu là alors que je ne te connais même pas?!

-Je me faisais du souci pour toi!! S'exclama Duo, comme si c'était évident.

Heero haussa un sourcil. Visiblement, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il se rassit correctement contre la tête du lit et continua à le regarder avec perplexité.

-Tu...Tu t'inquiétés pour moi? demanda Heero.

-Oui, pourquoi, ça te gène? Demanda Duo sur la défensive.

-...non. Répondit Heero, peu convaincu.

Un silence s'installa. Heero reprit sa lecture, Duo croisa les bras sur son torse, boudeur. Il observa Heero dans sa lecture. Heero grimaça quand le regard devint un peu trop scruté à son goût.

-Je peux savoir POURQUOI, tu me fixes comme ça!! Demanda-t-il en relevant le nez de son bouquin. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le regard en général alors le fixer aussi intensément, il en avait horreur!!

-Pour rien, mais ta mère m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, alors je veille sur toi. Répondit Duo avec un sourire, son plan ayant marché.

Heero se renfrogna quand il prononça le mot "mère". Son sourire s'élargit. Visiblement il n'aimait pas sa mère, pensa Duo. Il pouvait le taquiner un peu..

-Je la trouve d'ailleurs charmante!! Continua Duo. Un grognement lui répondit. Ce petit jeu durant tout le reste de l'après midi. Quand son père revint, il récupéra un Duo tout sourire.

-Alors, comment ça c'est passé? Demanda son Père.

-Super bien. Fit malicieusement Duo. Il lui tardait d'être au lendemain.

Le lendemain, un petit problème se présenta pour le jeune Américain quand il se rendit au près du pilote.

-TU TE RECOUCHES, HEERO, C'EST UN ORDRE!!!!!!! S'écria Duo.

En effet le pilote avait décidé qu'il était assez reposé et comptait rentrer chez lui. Aucun des médecins n'avaient réussit à lui faire entendre raison et en désespoir de cause, Duo fut obligé d'appuyer sur une de ses blessures pour le faire tomber sur le lit.

-NON MAIS T'ES DINGUE!!!! JE PEUX SAVOIR DE QUOI TU TE MELES, C'EST PAS TES OIGNONS!!!!! S'exclama Heero en retour. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et lançaient des éclairs sur le jeune Américain en face de lui. Duo affronta son regard sans ciller.

Devant cette attitude, Heero comprit que le jeune homme en face de lui ne capitulerait pas et qu'il ne servait à rien de vouloir jouer au plus fort, avec ses blessures, c'était risquer sa carrière de pilote pour pas grand chose... surtout à cause d'une tête de mule. La seule chose qui rattrapait ce défaut, c'est que c'était une belle tête de mule.

Duo leva le bras et pointa du doigt la tête du lit, lui ordonnant par ce simple geste de se recoucher et qu'il n'admettrait aucun refus. Heero soupira par le nez et sans lâcher des yeux son garde malade, il repassa ses jambes sous les draps pour se recoucher. Duo laissa un sourire satisfait courir sur ses lèvres. Conséquence: les yeux du pilote s'assombrirent d'avantage et il crachat:

-Efface ce sourire de tes lèvres où je te le fait ravaler!!

Duo haussa les épaules et se rassit sur la chaise près du lit.

-Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter!! Et puis avec toutes tes blessures tu ne risques pas de me faire mal, crois-moi!! Répliqua Duo.

Heero le fusilla du regard avant de demander:

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi, enfin, c'est ce que tu as dit!!

Duo releva la tête.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresses?

-Ca me concerne, j'ai le droit de savoir!!

-...

-Bon, tu vas répondre oui!! S'impatienta Heero.

_-Je suis sensé répondre quoi, moi, hein ?!! _Pensa Duo.

-Duo, tu m'écoutes où tu dors les yeux ouverts?!!

-...

-QUOI, tu m'aimes ou quoi!!! S'exclama Heero à bout de nerfs.

-...

-...

-...

-...non...

-...

-...Duo, me dit pas que...

-...

-...Tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose tu n'es pas muet à ce que je sache!!!!

-Heuuuuuuuuu...

-Sérieux...j'ai connu mieux comme réponse.

Duo se leva d'un coup et avec un regard de défit il demanda:

-Et alors, si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que ça pourrait te faire?

-...

-On dirait que c'est toi qui es muet maintenant. Demanda Duo avec un sourire malicieux.

Heero secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal. Mais je suis déjà avec quelqu'un!!

Duo sentit son coeur s'emballer et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut Heero qui écarquillait les yeux avant de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Quand il se réveilla il senti une chaleur l'entourer et quelque chose de doux et d'aussi chaud lui envelopper la main. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit quand il reconnu l'homme qui lui tenait ladite main.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Papa? Demanda Duo.

-On nous a appelé pour nous dire que tu avais fait un malaise! Répondit David.

Le sourire de Duo s'effaça quand il se souvint de la raison de son malaise. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se jeta dans les bras de son père sans remarquer la paire d'yeux cobalt regardant la scène avec peine.

-Papa, il...il est avec...avec quelqu'un...pourquoi...je l'aime tellement...je hais cette fille...je la hais... S'englota Duo les épaules secouées.

-Chuuut, Duo...Il est... Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car il fut interromput par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je suis désolé, je plaisantais, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça...je suis désolé. Finit pitoyablement Heero en baissant la tête.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Duo ne se lève d'un bond et ne le gifle violement.

-TU ES STUPIDE!!!!! CA T'AMUSES DE JOUER AVEC LES SENTIMENTS DES GENS???!!!!!! T'ES QU'UN SALOP, YUY!!!!

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu réagirais de cette façon...désolée. Je voulais te punir parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de m'embêter...

-ET T'AS PAS TROUVE AUTRE CHOSE DE PLUS INTELLIGENT QUE DE JOUER AVEC MES SENTIMENTS POUR TOI????!!!! S'écria-t-il, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Heero releva la tête, une main sur la joue qui avait été giflée, et hocha la tête en signe négatif avant de dire:

-Pas sur le moment (je le croyais plus intello le Heero).

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier dessus mais il fut interrompu par son père.

-Calmes-toi Duo, je lui ai déjà fait la leçon, je crois qu'il a compris!!

Duo ne répliqua pas, mais se releva et dit:

-Papa, je veux rentrer!!

Son père hocha la tête et le suivit quand il sortit de la pièce. Avant, David jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au jeune pilote. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux et le regardait pitoyablement. Il tourna les talons après lui avoir fait un petit sourire.

Duo ne revint plus le reste du temps où il fut à l'hôpital.

Deux mois plus tard:

-Duo, tu viens manger!!! Demanda Hélène Maxwell en se doutant de la réponse.

-Non, j'ai pas faim, m'man!!! lui répondit une voix venant de l'étage.

Elle poussa un soupir et retourna dans la cuisine où son autre fils et son mari l'attendaient.

-Il ne veut toujours pas venir. Dit la femme en entrant dans ladite cuisine. Son Mari poussa un soupir. Il se leva et partit vers la chambre de son fils faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps: faire entendre raison à son fils.

-Ca à assez duré cette comédie, j'en ai plus qu'assez! dit-il en montant les marches qui menaient à l'étage.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une voix ne demande:

-Quoi?!!!

-Ouvres-moi, je voudrais te parler!! Répondit son père.

Il attendit encore, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre pour le laisser entrer dans la pièce. Il entra et la referma derrière lui.

La fenêtre était fermée le plongeant dans le noir et une odeur de renfermée se dégageait de la pièce. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets en laissant lesdites fenêtres ouvertes aussi, faisant entrer l'air et le soleil... et révélant une chambre des plus bordéliques. Il se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance de ne pas s'être cassé la figure en marchant sur quelque chose. Mais il repoussa cette pensée au loin pour en revenir à un autre problème. Celui ci étant à ce moment même vautré sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, allongé sur le ventre, les jambes flottant dans le vide. (3)

Il poussa un soupir et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux de son fils et commença à les caresser tendrement.

-Duo, ça suffit maintenant. On se fait beaucoup de souci. Je sais que ce qu'IL a fait est mal, mais tu dois arrêter de te morfondre, ça ne t'apportera rien...

-Mais...il avait pas le droit...pas le droit...il m'a fait mal... Répondit Duo en tournant ses yeux embués de larmes vers son père. Ce dernier se pencha et prit son fils dans ses bras pour le bercer.

-J'aimerais tellement le revoir, mais...j'ai peur... peur qu'il ne me fasse encore plus mal... qu'il s'amuse avec mes sentiments encore une fois, je le supporterais pas...souffla-t-il en se calfeutrant contre le torse de son père.

Son père ne répondit rien...ou ne put répondre étant interrompu par la sonnette d'entrée. Duo se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Celle-ci étant au dessus de la porte d'entrée on pouvait voir facilement la personne. Il crut faire une crise cardiaque quand il reconnut les cheveux en bataille...d'Heero!!!!

Il resta là, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et le coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Il vit sa mère parler avec lui.

-Tu veux le revoir et bien je crois que c'est le moment! dit son père avec un sourire.

Duo resta silencieux, les yeux toujours fixés sur la silhouette qui se trouvait juste à quelques mètres de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues et... tombèrent sur l'épaule dénudée du pilote. Comme dans un film, il vit le jeune homme relever la tête au ralentit. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Duo, inconsciemment, retint son souffle, comme hypnotisé par les yeux cobalts.

Un sourire se forma petit à petit sur ses lèvres et les larmes de tristesse se transformèrent en larmes de joie. De son côté, Heero avait le coeur qui battait la chamade! Ca faisait deux mois qu'il cherchait le jeune Homme. Il voulait s'excuser et se racheter par n'importe quel moyen!

_-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Duane Maxwell!!! _Pensa Heero en souriant. Il avait réussit à retrouver le jeune Homme, car le jour où il avait fait le malaise, son père lui avait dit son nom et son prénom. Il avait d'ailleurs été surprit, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'appeler comme ça.

Il fut interromput dans ses pensées par une voix colérique:

-Alors c'est toi qui as fait du mal à mon grand frère!! S'exclama Solo. Heero baissa les yeux vers un garçon blond avec des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Dans ses yeux une lueur de colère brillait.

Heero allait répondre quand une autre voix le coupa:

-Mêles-toi de ce qui te regardes Microbe!!! S'exclama Duo. Il continua en s'adressant à Heero:

-Que nous vaux l'honneur de ta visite?

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite:

_-Et moi, je réponds quoi, hein?!!! " Bah, je suis venu te voir pour te dire que j'étais désolé et que je veux sortir avec toi" et là s'il est de bonne humeur il me fout un coup de point ou au pire il me balance par la fenêtre!!_ Pensa Heero avec ironie.

-J'aimerais te parler, est ce que je peux? Demanda-t-il.

Duo le scruta du regard et finalement acquiesca. Heero sourit. La femme le laissa entrer et le conduisit dans la chambre de son fils. Son mari et elle les laissèrent entre eux. Duo, toujours accoudé à la fenêtre demanda:

-Bien, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Heero prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer:

-Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit il y a deux mois "je suis désolé" et je voulais venir me faire pardonner, par n'importe quel moyen, même si je sais que tu ne l'oublieras pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais, en deux mois, je me suis aperçu...que tu me manquais. Je ne sais pas ce qui met arrivé, ce n'est pas mon style de m'attacher à quelqu'un aussi vite, plus depuis que j'ai rompu avec...ma petite amie. Mais, je me suis attaché à toi, et je crois même...que...je suis...amoureux! Heero murmura le dernier mot, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu, mais il parla assez fort pour que Duo l'entende.

L'Américain ne répondit pas.

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, mais...j'aimerais que tu me laisses une chance de me faire pardonner? Demanda Heero.

Duo se retourna et le regardant dans les yeux, il demanda:

-Et comment comptes- tu te faire pardonner?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Heero.

-Tu...accepterais...de...dîner avec moi? demanda Heero en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu...tu te fous de moi, encore une fois?! Demanda Duo avec suspicion.

Heero poussa un soupire avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui sourire chaleureusement.

-Non, je ne me moque pas de toi. Répondit-il. Je voudrais juste...

-...te racheter, je sais tu l'as dit au moins trois fois! Finit Duo avec un grand sourire. Il fit semblant de réfléchir et finalement, avec un grand sourire, il répondit:

-D'accord...si c'est moi qui choisis le restaurant!!

-Qui t'as dit que je t'emmènerais au restaurant? Demanda Heero en haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Et tu m'emmènes où?

-J'aurais penser que tu préfèrerais venir chez moi!

Duo éclata de rire suivit par Heero. Mais Duo se stoppa net et dit d'une voix froide:

-Non!

Heero prit une expression éberluée et bredouilla:

-Quoi...mais mais...tu viens de dire que...

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de l'Américain.

-Je plaisantais gros bêta, bien sur que j'accepte!

Heero hésita quelques secondes à sourire, n'étant plus sûr de rien, mais finalement sourit de bon coeur.

-Donc tu comptes m'emmener chez toi?! Je ne te promets pas que je resterai sage! Prévint Duo.

Duo s'approcha de lui, lui passa les bras autour du cou et frotta son nez contre celui du Japonais. Ce dernier passa les sien autour de la fine taille de l'Américain, les rapprochant un peu plus. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, presque tendrement.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Dans les yeux de Duo, brillait à nouveau la petite lueur qu'il avait perdu depuis deux mois. Heero sourit tendrement au jeune homme pendu à son cou avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

**OWARI**

Fin Walt Disney comme dit Gayana, ma bêta, n'est-ce pas?!!

11 pages, je ne suis pas spécialement fier de moi, mais j'ai fait fort et encore, j'en ai fait un autre qui en fait 16!!

(1) attention, c'est un défi, je suis comme la mère à Duo ou la mienne, je suis nulel en mécanique, ne me confiez en aucun cas une clé à molette!!(Je suis même pas sûr de ce que c'est) j'arriverais plus facilement à assommer quelqu'un avec, qu'autre chose TT alors, please, me blâmez pas pour mon ignorance!!!

(2) j'ai piqué se nom a quelqu'un, mais je suis incapable de vous dire qui! Alors, si cette personne lit ce texte, qu'elle m'excuse mais j'ai adorée ce prénom!!

(3) je précise que cette phrase a été formulé par ma soeur, puisque je n'ai pas réussit, je ne devait pas être très en forme!!

Kisu et bonne rentré pour ce qui retourne au bahut

shin'


End file.
